


The Family That Showers Together...

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: Linda follows "Dr. Strummer's" advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny tag for SPN 11.08, "Just My Imagination"--was going to turn it into a 5-things, but never managed to make it happen. But this bit stands well enough alone, I think.

Linda follows Dr. Strummer’s advice and begins with a deep facial scrub, because her face does feel a little stiff, and it’s a small and simple action that doesn’t require thought. And she’s been skimping on her self-care recently, too caught up in making Maddie’s childhood as ideal as possible—which apparently she’s doing so well at, the police and county _trauma counselors_ need to step in.

It takes her a little longer than usual to dry her face afterward, but the counselor was right—she feels a little more centered, able to focus on doing what’s best for her daughter, rather than stewing in self-doubt and recrimination.

Maddie. Maddie is what matters, and she’ll do anything to help her grow up healthy and happy, not matter how strange it seems at the time.


End file.
